lost
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Era culpa dele. - incest - tony
1. tony

**Título:** lost  
**Autor(a):** Lisi B.  
**Shipper:** Tony Stonem/Effy Stonem  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Censura:** Livre, i guess.  
**Sinopse: **Era culpa dele.  
**Avisos:  
**- A fic corresponde ao episódio 1x08, centralizado na Effy.  
**-**Caso o shipper não tenha ficado claro, sim, tem incesto. Não consumado, mas tem. Se não gosta, é só não ler.

**

* * *

****  
tony.**

As lágrimas começaram a surgir em seus olhos conforme as palavras de Josh tornavam-se compreensíveis em sua mente. Tentou não entender, mas após entender tentou simplesmente afastar aquele pensamento.

_Effy. Effy. Effy precisa de ajuda._, era tudo o que ele devia pensar, porque se ele parasse de pensar isso, perderia o foco e ela morreria. E ele estaria fudido. Se ele se concentrasse nesse pensamento, conseguiria ajudá-la.

Mas Josh continuava a falar e falar, e Tony estava no chão, as lágrimas dele já estavam caindo. Tony estava no chão e Tony estava chorando. E Tony tinha que transar com a sua irmã.

"Por favor", ele pediu, não para Josh ou para os outros caras que estavam ali.

Pediu para si mesmo, para parar de pensar naquilo e se concentrar. _Effy está morrendo e é sua culpa._ E a remota idéia de fuder com a sua irmã mais nova não o ajudaria.

"Você é louco, ela é minha irmã, seu doente!", Tony xingou. Um pouco do xingamento para Josh, um pouco para si mesmo. _Sua irmã, seu doente._

Era o que dizia para si todo o tempo, mas nunca pareceu adiantar muito. O impedia de realmente fazer alguma coisa, mas não o fazia parar de sentir.

Nunca parar de sentir.

"Você vai ter que implorar", Josh disse com aquele sorriso doentio.

Tony só queria que Michelle não ficasse com mais ninguém, ou talvez ele a amasse de um jeito estranho. Mas quando colocou aquelas fotos no celular de Josh, não achou que fosse tão doentio quanto realmente era.

Ou na verdade ele soubesse exatamente o quão doentio era, porque ele sabia como era nutrir sentimentos por sua irmã. Por mais profundos e por mais que escondesse.

_Nós chamamos uma ambulância assim que você transar com a sua irmã._, mas ele não podia pensar nisso. Ser o maior canalha do mundo com Michelle, tratar Sid como lixo, transar com todas as garotas possíveis, usar Maxxie, tudo aquilo era aceitável no seu ponto de vista distorcido. Mas com Effy não, ela era a sua irmãzinha e ele tinha que protegê-la. Sempre.

Agora ela estava largada no chão, ela tinha tido uma overdose, Tony tinha que transar com ela. E era tudo culpa dele, como sempre.

"Por favor, eu imploro"

E Josh saiu de cima dele, rindo, gargalhando.

"Você só tinha que pedir", mas Tony não estava ouvindo, ele só apressou-se para se levantar e tirar Effy daquele lugar.

Pegou-a em seus braços, seu corpo magro e pequeno, e começou a caminhar para longe dali, com a sensação de que ele também desmaiaria. As lágrimas ainda estavam caindo pelo seu rosto e as palavras de Josh ainda estavam em sua mente.

Effy sabia. Effy sempre soube. Tony sabia que ela sabia. E Effy sabia. Tony nunca fez nada em relação a isso. Effy nunca fez nada. Ela cresceu vendo Tony sair para festas e chegar de manhã, aprendeu tudo com Tony. Foi ele o primeiro a perceber que ela estava saindo para festas também. Ele foi o único a perceber.

Uma noite ele voltou de uma festa e não a encontrou no quarto, e esperou lá até quase o café da manhã, quando ela chegou. Ele estava deitado na cama dela quase dormindo, e ela deitou ao seu lado e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro. "Eu perdi a minha virgindade. Foi uma merda." Ele disse que com o tempo melhoraria e ajudou Effy a enganar os pais deles. E pelo resto do dia e da semana tudo o que ele pensou foi que uma merda de adolescente tinha fudido com a sua irmã.

"Você tem que transar com a sua irmã" a voz de Josh continuava a se repetir, e ele continuava a chorar.

Avistou o carro do pai de Sid e logo depois o seu amigo. Ele tinha um olho roxo e provavelmente estava puto com Tony, mas tinha vindo mesmo assim. Ele lembrou vagamente de Michelle, e percebeu que não tinha valido a pena ter colocado aquelas fotos no celular de Josh. Não valeu a pena ter feito aquilo por Michelle, porque agora Effy estava desmaiada em seus braços. E era culpa dele.

E, afinal, o amor canalha que ele sentia por Michelle não era nada comparado ao que ele sentia por Effy, sendo como irmão ou como irmão doentio que a amava mais do que devia.

* * *

**(N/A): **hum, nossa. Segundo os arquivos do Word, a última vez que eu consegui escrever alguma coisa foi no dia 19/04, então é, faz um tempo. Então, é, mesmo que não esteja bom, eu fiquei feliz de ter escrito isso. Mesmo que seja ridiculamente pequeno e que eu tenha escrito em uma meia hora.  
Enfim, eu tava revendo os episódios de Skins, e eu nunca tinha escrito nada de Skins, e eu amo Tony/Effy e tenho essa mania de achar que vou estragar os shippers. Talvez eu tenha mesmo estragado, mas pelo menos escrevi.  
E, é. Se tu for em 'próximo capítulo', tem o POV da Effy.  
Reviews, que tal?  
**Lisi B.**


	2. effy

**Avisos: **Existe um vídeo, que vocês vão achar no youtube se digitarem "Effy – Lost Weeks", esse POV é sobre ele. Eu escrevi essa parte ouvindo Rifle, Alela Diane, é bem bonita, eu indico.

* * *

**effy.**

Ainda lembrava do grito que tinha escapado pela sua garganta quando o ônibus atingiu seu irmão. E lembrava do sangue. E da sensação de ter Tony desmaiado em seus braços, a sensação de que talvez ele estivesse morto. Quando Tony a salvou de Josh e achou que ela talvez morresse, ele descreveu a sensação para ela, mas Effy sorriu superiormente e lhe deu uma resposta irônica que não recordava mais.

Ela estava no seu quarto agora. Mas ele não estava ali, ele nunca mais estava ali. Ele estava no hospital e talvez ele morresse. Mas havia um porta-retrato com uma foto deles, e ela não conseguiu encarar os sorrisos sinceros e felizes da foto.

Tinha também algumas fotos dele com Michelle. Aquilo era tudo culpa dela. Tony era um idiota com as mulheres, mas ela nunca gostou muito de Michelle, de qualquer forma. Era estúpida a idéia de Tony ter uma namorada fixa.

No fundo ela sabia que ele estava bem, que ele ia melhorar. Ele era o seu irmão, o melhor irmão do mundo, e ele era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Abriu uma gaveta e achou uma garrafa. E tomou. Porque aquilo era tudo o que ela sabia fazer agora que não tinha mais ele ali. Era o que ela fazia quando ainda tinha ele ali, de qualquer forma.

Sentada na cama dele, percebeu que sentia falta de Tony ali mais do que tudo. Mesmo sabendo que se ele estivesse bem, não estaria em casa no momento e quando voltasse, federia a cigarro e a algum perfume feminino. Mas estava tudo bem pra ela, sempre estava.

Effy descobriu que cedo demais se tornou uma versão mais nova e feminina de Tony, e com as suas brilhantes qualidades, vieram também os defeitos. Effy _nunca_ estava feliz e nenhum cara nunca a deixava completa, mesmo que o sexo fosse ótimo. E, assim como o irmão, ela também nutria esse sentimento doentio.

Amava Tony, Tony a amava, eles nunca fariam nada em relação aquilo. Tony era um retardado, mas nunca foderia com a sua irmã, porque ela era a coisa que ele mais se importava em todo mundo. E ela estava preocupada demais aprendendo a esconder seus sentimentos.

Encontrou um suéter verde de Tony e seu coração acelerou quando ela tocou o tecido e lembrou de deitar no peito do irmão quando ele o usava. Vestiu a peça e cheirou, os olhos bem fechados ao lembrar do cheiro do irmão.

Tony era uma merda de um idiota, mas fazia mais falta do que ela gostava de admitir. Effy queria ser capaz de abrir mão de todos os sentimentos que povoavam seu coração. Só sentir o prazer do sexo, sem a insatisfação depois; só tomar pílulas e cheirar e beber, e se sentir bem assim; e odiar seu irmão e brigar com ele, como toda garota normal.

Se ele a visse ali, abraçando o próprio corpo e vestindo o suéter dele, ele provavelmente teria sorrido ironicamente e dito que ela era ridícula. Teria dito isso mesmo que soubesse que não enganava Effy. Mesmo sempre sabendo que frases como _eu sinto o mesmo_ ou _eu sei como é_ transpareciam pelo seu rosto. Tony não tinha aberto mão de seus sentimentos, mas tinha aprendido a escondê-los melhor que ela.

Ainda de olhos fechados, imaginou que ele ainda estava ali, dormindo depois de alguma festa. Ela teria acabado de chegar de uma festa também, e se deitaria ao seu lado e murmuraria que tinha chegado bem em casa. Talvez descansasse sua cabeça no seu peitoral e dormisse ali mesmo, ou talvez ergueria o rosto e depositaria um beijo leve nos lábios dele. Talvez ele simplesmente continuasse sem reação ou talvez abrisse os olhos, a encarasse por alguns segundos, a beijasse de volta e então dormisse. Quaisquer que fossem as opções, na manhã seguinte seria mais uma vez como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Se você fecha os olhos, você vê escuridão", Effy murmurou para si mesma, para Tony e para ninguém.

Viu novamente o ônibus atropelando seu irmão e viu o sangue na sua pele branca. Viu um futuro sem Tony ao seu lado para lhe proteger.

"mas se os deixar fechados tempo suficiente e se concentrar, você vê luz."

Enxergou Tony fora do hospital, chegando de uma festa e cheirando à Michelle, a Maxxie, à qualquer pessoa, viu Tony feliz com alguma coisa que só os dois entediam. E viu Tony abandonando o que sentia por ela, viu a si mesma amando Tony apenas como irmão. Mesmo sabendo que este dia não chegaria.

* * *

**(N/A):**

A Effy era tão melhor nas primeiras temporadas, mesmo não aparecendo tanto. Freddie/Effy me dá nojinho, ew. E o Tony é o tipo de retardado que eu odeio amar, que só daria certo com a Effy ou o Maxxie.  
E, é, não ficou bom, mas tanto faz.  
**Lisi B. **


End file.
